


Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

by Somewhere_Out_Here



Series: Draw me like one of your French Girls OS [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Nudity, Older Characters, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here
Summary: She needed to practice some anatomy. And he was very willing to help her.What Marinette did not know...... Adrien was very naked by doing so.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Draw me like one of your French Girls OS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930012
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A small OS I wrote down to get it out of my system.
> 
> Maybe somebody enjoys it as well :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything I've referenced here. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

There he was – the model. The kind, gorgeous boy, who she had a crush on, since she was in her early teenage years.

And he was sitting most casually and most naked in front of her.

… well – half lying and half sitting, would be a better description of the way Marinette found Adrien Agreste in her bedroom, doing, what he could do best on her chaise, which was covered by a soft blanket. 

He was modeling.

… did she mention, that he was naked in front of her – like ‘Oh my gosh, there was his dick on full display in front of her’-naked.

And she was staring at him for an entire eternity now.

“Marinette, your silence makes me feel reaaally uncomfortable over here!”

Only her silence, yes? So her stares were totally fine then?

Her mind went crazy, trying to recall the events that led to this particular moment – it had something to do with Alya’s birthday present. With her gifting her best friend a hand drawn portrait of Alya and Nino, which made her most happy and their friends very amazed by Marinette’s talent. 

And then one thing lead to another, when Alya asked Adrien, if he couldn’t help Marinette out with some life drawing sessions – he was used to standing still as an model anyway, so it wouldn’t be a problem. 

Right? 

She remembered for the moment the conversation, when her pencil slipped between her cold fingers, falling straight to her floor, creating the loudest noise imaginable in this very situation she was in.

“You know, if you don’t want to draw me, then I am totally fine with that…” Adrien said calmly, sitting back up again, reaching for his boxers, that laid perfectly folded on the floor.

“Yes! I mean No! Lay back down on the bed – chaise! I just- let me get- puh, is it hot in here?!”

Marinette fanned herself some air, though her cheeks kept their crimson color.

His eyebrows rose on his forehead and Marinette wished for nothing more but an Akuma, that would just swallow her and all of Paris to end her misery.

“It’s ten degree outside… Are you feeling sick? Should I get you to the doctor perhaps?”

He stood up from where he was sitting, pulling in a swift move his boxers over his legs, his gorgeous firm behind and his other… manly belongings, that have her caught of guard, more than anything else, that one Adrien Agreste would have ever said or done.

He stepped closer, leaning over the large sketch book she was still holding in her hands and laid one hand on her forehead.

“Mhm…”, he mumbled, his eyes filling with worry and his lips pressing together into a thin line. “You feel quite warm… I will get my phone and call-“

“Oh no, no, no! Don’t worry about me! You are just hot – I mean you are naked – I mean not now and ghrghgh~”

Her brain had stopped working, when Adrien chuckled, making his defined abs and chest move rhythmically and right in front of her eyes.

“I assume you are not very used to men being naked then? Or is nakedness as a whole a problem for you?”

“N-nakedness…” Marinette repeatedly hoarsely, her eyes wide and her cheeks flaming.

“Don’t worry – it’s okay. We could postpone this session, or we could try different parts of anatomy for now – though I thought, that full nakedness would be more helpful for you! Also I understand, if you don’t want to draw me – we are just friends, right?”

Oh she wanted to draw him – not just because he was Adrien Agreste and her crush, but because she really needed some practice in anatomy drawing – and those life courses were just too expensive for her right now…

And Adrien had happily volunteered – though surely nobody had thought on how far his help would go.

Marinette didn’t even know, if she should thank Alya for asking Adrien or if she should curse her best friend.

She didn’t even realize when Adrien leaned down to pick the pencil up, handing it to her with a slight smile.

“If you still want to draw me, then I won’t mind. If this makes you uncomfortable, then I will get dressed and I will leave…”

Their eyes locked, while their fingers were touching, only the cold pencil between their hot skin.

She gulped heavily, but eventually she nodded.

“I would love to draw you, Adrien…” she said truthfully and with a firm voice.

He grinned, his hand leaving hers while he stepped away, hooking both his thumbs into the sides f his underwear. 

“Then I should get naked, don’t you think so, too?”

Unknown cheekiness emerged in his voice – sounding almost like that of her black dressed partner – and he let his boxers slide back down his legs. 

And he was naked once more. 

… and with him standing it meant, that Marinette was face to face with his shaft once more. But not for long, since Adrien was sitting once more on her chaise, folding his boxers yet again, before he returned to his previous position. 

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”, he said in a funny and dramatic way, though she did not know, if he was referring to the portraits she had drawn of their girl friends, or if he was behaving like Rose in the movie Titanic. 

He wouldn’t give her a clue either and a soft smile remained on his lips, while his green eyes once more fixed on hers, waiting for her to finally move. 

She eventually did, taking a deep breath and lifted the pencil to the paper, her eyes wandering between his body and the blank whiteness in front of her. 

“Can you put your arm a little higher. The left one. Perfect!” She said determined, starting to sketch the outlines of his body with light strokes. The stuttering was gone. She had returned to her natural element. “And tilt your head down a little. Eyes one me, Adrien…”

He did as he was told, being used to this kind of command since his early childhood years and ever since he had started to work as a model for his father’s brand. He was very professional, holding still, while she traced his body with her eyes. 

The nakedness was soon forgotten. 

Professionals had taken over from both parts. 

It was silent for a long time between the two of them. 

“I have never done this before, you know…”, Adrien mumbled, his lips almost not moving, while Marinette quirked his eyebrows at him – just a moment, before she tried to define his abs as much as the real muscles, that adorned Adrien’s stomach. 

Drawing his navel. The thin line of hair, that traveled downward, as were her eyes, that glued themselves on his manhood, while she tried to understand, how to draw it. 

“Being naked, or being drawn?”

His chest shook for a moment or two, while he tried to stifle the laughter, that tried to break free between his lips. 

“Being drawn naked, of course!”

She stopped, her pencil halting and she looked up and towards the naked man on her chaise. Blinking. 

“It is the first time. There are many portraits of me around the mansion, but certainly they are all from me in a clothed state…!” he said, his cheeks flushing lighting, while hers were turning crimson, again. “And father would certainly kill me, if he knew, what we were doing here. But since we are both doing our job I may ask you for your payment!” 

“Payment?” Marinette said in confusion, still not drawing again. “You will not pay me! I am merely practicing!”

“I know, that you are good, Marinette…”

“I won’t take your money!”

“Then I will repay you, by changing positions!” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her, making Marinette wonder, how much alike Adrien and Chat Noir actually were – and what they both would say, if she told them. 

“I don’t think so…” She murmured, shaking her head and lowered her gaze back to her drawing, defining his hands a little more. 

Especially the ring, he still wore on his finger. 

“Then let us have some dinner, together! Italian, perhaps? I know a pretty good place, where we could get some pizza! And the Gelato there is really good!”

Once more she shook her head, just slightly, fixing all her attention on the drawing before her. She knew, that it wouldn’t work out anyway – going out to have some pizza together. She would be a stuttering mess, especially, when they would go out alone. 

Right now it was okay. Right now was good – she was in her comfort zone and focused more on the drawing and practicing, than anything else. 

But to have dinner together – would he even call it a date? – was way out of her comfort zone. 

“Okay, no dinner then. Maybe have some lunch after school? Some ice cream at Andre’s? Come on Marinette – just let me pay for your work! You deserve any of it!”

“Just give me a kiss then!” She pressed between her lips. 

And she was paralyzed for one whole minute, stopped breathing and her heart had surely stopped as well, while her mind tried to make it very clear to her, that she had said that out loud and right in front of Adrien himself. 

He seemed to be surprised as well, trying to form words as an answer. Clearing his throat once. 

Twice.

His eyes being wide. 

Eventually he licked his lips and for a tiny moment she thought, that his member was moving slightly, twitching a little. 

“T-tilt your head a-a-again!” she stuttered, hoping, that she would just die. Should Hawk Moth have her Miraculous – her life was over now anyway and Adrien was just too kind to let her know. “P-please…”

They were silent for the rest of the drawing session. He stopped teasing her in any way and Marinette had stopped to look in his face long time ago. 

Her heart eventually felt like plunging out of her chest, when she lowered the pencil, having signed the drawing with her name and the date. 

She didn’t ask for another pose, as she had first intended. She had just perfectly detailed the piece in her hand, hoping, that this situation would be over now and that he would just get up, dress and leave, without making it worse for her. 

Adrien moved, sitting up once again. Pulling his boxers over his legs and up, as he moved to stand, stretching first his muscles, before he eventually moved with slow steps towards her again. 

“Can I see?”, he asked kindly, scratching shyly the back of his head, when he stood in front of her. 

Marinette nodded, but did not dare to look at him, handing him the sketchbook with some hesitation, moving from her chair, when he focused on the drawing. 

She felt almost unable to her to bear his reaction, moving to her desk to pack the pencil back into the box, to keep it safe. 

“Wow… Marinette…”

She gulped, for his response had taken far too long and twirled around, waving her hands up in the air. 

“I-I know I am horrible – the picture is horrible! Just tear it up, throw it away and we will never talk about it ag-“

She couldn’t finish the sentence, for Adrien had already grabbed the back of her head, pulling her close and he laid his lips on hers. 

A surprised sound escaped her, muffled by his lips and almost unnoticeable. Yet he chuckled lightly, holding tightly onto her with one hand, while the other still grasped her sketchbook. 

Sadly Marinette just noticed, that Adrien was really kissing him, when he already pulled away, unable to kiss him back, or to even close her eyes. 

But she blinked at him, cheeks flushed and heart heavily beating in her chest. 

“Sorry. I did not know, if the option of a kiss as a payment for your talent was still on the table…”

“Huh?”

He snorted, his hand wandering down, over her shoulders and to her lower back, pulling her closer again, but his lips were not touching hers, but were already so close. 

She could already feel his hot breath on her skin and she slowly lowered her hands on his chest. 

“The drawing is good?”

Her voice was merely a whisper, barely noticeable. 

His eyebrows shoot up, his fingertips brushing the tiny patch of skin, that was not covered by the hem of her shirt. 

“Good?”

His lips came crushing down again, more passionate. Moving against hers, when she finally found the courage to kiss him back. 

“Excellent…” he mumbled against her lips, leaning more against her, accidentally pushing her against her desk, but used the surface to put her sketchbook on it, his second hand once more on the back of her head, as if he wanted to make sure, that she was staying there. “Brilliant…”

She gasped, provoking deeper kisses and wandering hands. His tongue hoping for an entrance she happily granted. 

Her own hands wandered to his back, over his sights, back up his chest and towards his soft locks, through which she happily glided her fingers. 

He was such so gorgeous and after so many years of pining and daydreaming he was finally kissing and holding her. 

And she had seen him naked. Very naked… 

Still he was far from being clothed, pressing tightly against her body, a thought, that dawned her, when she felt his length getting slightly harder with each passing moment. 

“Marinette~ We are home!”, came it all too suddenly from downstairs. 

Adrien immediately jumped away from her, his face turning white, his eyes wide, scrambling to get his clothes, as steps were coming straight towards the trapdoor to her room. 

“We will prepare dinner together, do you want to help-“

Sabine opened the trapdoor and Marinette tried to think about something to explain the situation she would find her daughter in. 

But her mind was just numb, cheeks burning and lips heavily swollen. 

“Oh Adrien! I did not know, that Marinette had a friend over. Do you want to stay for dinner then?” 

Marinette’s eyes wandered to the blonde, sitting on her chaise, his shirt messily covering his upper body, while the blanked, that was previously trapped over the piece of furniture as decoration was now pulled over his legs and lap. 

He probably had his jeans hidden somewhere, but with his own blush and disheveled hair he looked pretty suspicious as well. 

He smiled sheepishly and waved at her mother. 

“I will ask my father, if I may stay…”

“Wonderful! Just tell us, when you know…” Sabine turned around and started to climb down once more, merely adding a tiny little and cheeky” Have fun, you two!”, before she closed the door once more. 

“Puh…”, Adrien sighed, falling back against the chaise, while Marinette giggled. “I am glad, that we don’t have to explain anything!”

“My parents are pretty easy going. Embarrassing, sure, but maman wouldn’t have been mad…”

“Good…”

She nodded. 

“You know, I would really love to have you over for dinner… “

Adrien smiled when he heard that, fishing his trousers from under the blanked to get his phone out of one of the pockets, but looked over to the young woman once more. 

“So then you have to go out for dinner with me, to be even! Also cinema beforehand is fine for you?” 

“Are you blackmailing me now, Mister Agreste?”

“If I get my date that way with you, sure?”

She looked sternly at him, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and both eventually laughed. 

“Alright, I will go out with you!” As if she needed any more convincing…

“Friday?”

“Sure…”

The gleam in his eyes turned cheeky again. 

“And what do I need to do to convince you in returning the favor. Me drawing you. You know – I am not very talented, we can also start with you fully clothed and end up being naked… I might need multiple attempts to get it right…”

She giggled and rolled her eyes. 

“Very funny! We will see about that!”

She found out on Friday, that Adrien was more talented than he thought…


End file.
